1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle type vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional model of a saddle type vehicle, a rear suspension is arranged vertically above an exhaust chamber with an air cleaner arranged above the rear suspension and behind a center frame (refer to Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241922). The conventional model described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241922 can prevent the heat of the engine and the exhaust chamber from propagating to the air cleaner.
In recent years, there has been the desire to increase the capacity of the air cleaner and the exhaust chamber to comply with increasingly strict emission and noise standards while maintaining the engine output.
However, if the size of the air cleaner in the saddle type vehicle described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241922 were to increase, the frame would limit expansion to the left and right, thus requiring that the air cleaner protrude upward and therefore the rider loses leg rest space. Additionally, if the size of the exhaust chamber in the saddle type vehicle described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241922 were to increase, the exhaust chamber would protrude downward or horizontally, thus reducing the minimum ground clearance and the bank angle of the vehicle. Accordingly, increasing the capacity of the air cleaner and the exhaust chamber in the saddle type vehicle described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-241922 is no simple task.